Obstacles used in horse jumping are comprised of opposing vertically disposed posts, known as jump standards, which function in conjunction with mechanisms used to support rails that bridge the standards and over which the horse is trained to jump. The mechanism by which the standards support the bridging rails is known as a jump cup. A jump cup attaches to each of the standards, through different mechanisms. The jump cups attached to opposing standards support the bridging rail elevated at a pre-determined elevation from the ground so that the horse and rider are challenged to jump over the rail at the set height. Once that height is met, the opposing jump cups on opposing standards are moved to different heights to establish a jump challenge set at a new elevation. In general, the known methods for adjusting the jump cup height are burdensome to adjust to new heights.
The present invention provides an improved system, method and device which facilitates adjustment of the jump cup height by a sliding mechanism.